IZ Truth or Dare
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Rated T just to be safe! If you read and post dares extremely soon, I'll update extremely soon!
1. Chapter 1: Craziness Begins

**IZ Truth or Dare**

**Okay, I just decided to do my version, cause I wanted to, it seems fun, so here it is! I'm not using my real name, so I'm using a new character as host, with the exception of me sometimes coming on under the name PPF, her name is Lilla Adams, she has Turquoise hair and Sapphire eyes, wears a Indigo dress, and Azur ballet flats, she's a blue maniac, or as LIA calls them, "Garklings", apparently LIA is one too.**

Lilla: Hello everyone, I am Lilla Adams, not to be confused with Miranda Adams, and I am the host of this show!

PPF: I changed my mind, I'll be on here as host, refer to me as Princess, and Lilla, you are now co-host.

Lilla: Okay

Princess: So here is the cast, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Zim, unfortunately Tak, Lia, Mia, and Violet!

Lilla: Leave Dares, or truths!

Princess: Yeah, but no ZADR, cause I just don't want it to corrupt my story.

**Leave me some Juicy Dares or awesome truths, as long as they aren't ZADR. No ZADR allowed!**

**-PPF**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Dares, Heck Yeah!

**Chapter 2 IZ Truth or dare**

**Well, I only have one truth, and two dares, but I'll make it work**

**So here it is, and remember, Read and send in Truths and dares, account or no account, I'll kno if you've read this or not, by checking my traffic. So don't leave the story without reviewing in some truths and dares, oh and here it is.**

Princess: Sorry, but Lilla couldn't come, she's asleep, so here's the cast, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Zim, Tak, Lia, Mia, and Violet. Introducing, Tallest Red and Tallest Purple!

Lilla: I'm here people!

Princess: Okay Lilla read the truths and the dares!

Lilla: Yay, okay these, and the only are from ROCuevas!

ROCuevas: Well I have a truth and two dares. The first truth: Zim who do you love? Lia, Tak, or Gaz? Dare: Gir sing the Doom Song. Dare 2: Dib eat a is all for now.

Princess: ZIM, answer the question, who is it you love, oh, and here's a twist I came up with! Whoever you admit your love for, you have to make out with, whoever you don't, you give them a plain kiss.

ZIM: Uhhhhhhhh... LIA, I guess. *Kisses Tak and Gaz*

Princess: Get into the closet with LIA for seven minutes

7 minutes later

Princess: Time's up!

ZIM:*Through closet* five more minutes, please.

Princess: No freako!

ZIM: Fine!

Princess: GIR, Doom song Time!

GIR: Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doomy, Doom, Doom Dooom, Doomy Doomy Doom, Doom

Six Months later...

GIR: Doom, Doom, Doom, Doomy Doom, Doom. Okay, all finished!

Princess:*Half asleep* Huh? Oh! Dib, eat this cookie!

Dib: Okay?

Princess: Do it!

Dib:*Eats cookie and head gets bigger*

ZIM: Hahahahahahahahaha! Dib-stink's head is huger! Hahaahahahaha!

Dib: No it isn't!

Princess:*Whispering into Dib's ear* The cookie made your head bigger dude, that's why they're laughing.

Dib: Oh.

Princess: Okay, send in more dares! pleeeeeaaaseee!

Lilla: By!

**Okay Please, please, please send in some more dares, please!**

**-PPF**


	3. Chapter 3: More Craziness!

Okay People, here it is

**Here it is, the next chapter, butplease people, if your gonna leave dares, please leave one for for LIA, MIA, or Violet, comeon, they think u no love them! So here it is, witches!**

Princess: Hello everyone, here is the next installment!

Lilla: Yeah, we got so maany dares, I can't wait to crack into them!

Princess: They're not chestnuts Lilla, you can't crack dares.

Lilla: I knew that!

Princess: Really?

Lilla: No.

Princess: Here is the Cast, Dib, Zim, Gir, Gaz, Violet, Lia, Tak, Tallest Purple, Mia, ad Tallest Red

Tallest Red: Why did you introduce me last?

Princess: I hate you. *Squirts Red with water*

Lilla: Hey didn't you say something about new rules?

Princess: Why yes, Lilla, here they are!

1. If Irkens Shalt do a dare they shall suffer a watery fate

2. Noone Shall make a single comment on Dib's head size, unless ye is the audience.

3. Have Fun!

Lilla: Okay now for the dares!

Princess: Yeah!

TearsxOfxBlood says: I want Dib to use Chinese water torture on Zim! Oh, and Gaz has to play four hours of DDR with Gir!

Lilla: What's DDR?

Princess: I don't know!

Dib:It's Dance-Dance Revolution

Princess: Oh! I knew that!

Dib: Did you?

Princess: I know what Dance-Dance Revolution is, I didn't know that's what DDR meant!

Gaz: Really? Dance-Dance Revolution, like GIR could ever beat me, I have the high-score on all video games ever created

Princess: What about Pak-Rat?

Gaz: Pak-what?

Princess: Pak-Rat, it's like Pac-Man, but with a rat instead.

Gaz: Never heard of it.

GIR: I wanna play!

Princess: Okay people! I have a copy right here, that Lilla got out of the storage room, now while GIR and Gaz do that, Dib, here's your chinese water, use it to torture ZIM.

ZIM: Why must you torture Might ZIIM?

Princess: Cause you're stupid, poo-brain!

Dib:*Splashes water on ZIM*

ZIM: IT BURNSSSS!

Princess: Here is the next dare!

Invader Lily and Zil says:

Lily: hi, this is cool!

Zil: Yeppers, i want to know...zim do you think the tallest like you?

Lily: I dare pur to go in the closet with me for 5 minutes!

Zil: creep! i dare zim to kiss me! *you should im irken!*

Lily: Im not! thanks InvaderZ&L out!

Princess: Did she mean GIR?

Lilla: I sure hope so, there isn't a pur here, so, yeah I guess.

Princess: So, ZIM, do you think the tallest like you?

ZIM: Of course they do, that's rediculous for you to even suggest that they don't.

Lilla: You realize they hate your guts, right?

ZIM: LIES! YOU TELL ME LIES!

Tallest Purple: No, she's not lying, even though she is a Garkling, which everyone knows are the enemies of Irkens.

Princess: Enough of this! Time for the next dare or truth or whatever. So here's Lily and Zil!

Lily: Hey

Zil: Hey

Princess: Zim, kiss Zil, Lily, get in the closet with GIR for five minutes

French Guy: Five Minutes Later...

Princess: Okay People, Times up!

Lily: Nah, I'm fine

Princess: TIME IS UP! GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE, NOW!

Lily: Fine, I'll do that, no need to yell!

Lilla: Here are the next set of dares!

I be Miss Author says:

Hola, derpy derps! Let`s get some dares in this place!

Zim: Throw Tak in a pool.

Tak: BURN B*TCH BURN!

Dib: There will be a ghost cat following you for 2 chapters, and no getting rid of him. His name is Mr. Mew Mew.

Tallests: Die. Painfully.

Gaz: Be your polar opposite all chapter.

Gir: CUPCAKE! Wear a cupcake costume. (This is so adorable in my brain.)

Princess: Okay, ZIM, throw Tak in a pool.

ZIM: Okay! That's for trying to steal my mission *Pushes Tak into a pool*

Tak: Owww, It Burns!

ZIM:*Maniacal Laughter*

Princess: Dib, turn around

Dib: *Turns around* Who the heck are you?

Mr. Mew Mew: I'm the Ghost that has to follow you for the next two chapters, oooooo!

Dib: *Wierded out* Oh-Kay.

Princess: GIR! Cupcake suit time!

GIR: Yay! I'mma Gonna be a giant cupcake!

French Guy: One Cupcake Suit Later...

GIR: *As a Cupcake* I'mma Cupcake!

Princess: Tallest, *Demonically* Be ready for your doom, heh, heh, heh! *Pours lethal dose of water on them

Tallest: *Dead*

Princess: Sadly, due to insurance Issues, I kinda have to revive them.

Tallest: *Revived*

Princess: Gaz, you have to be sugary sweet for the rest of the chapter.

Gaz: Fine *Charlotte like falsetto* today is the greatest day ever!

Princess: Next set of dares Pea-Pull!

Moon Toy says: Ok ok my dare!

1. I dare Dib & Zim to switch clothes and then eat ice cream :D

2. Gir may I have a hug :3

3. Gaz destroy ur gameslave ^_^

ok I'm done

Princess: Dib! ZIM! Switch clothes!

French Guy: One Clothing switch Later...

LIA: Why all of the sudden I feel attracted to Dib.

Violet: Same thing for me, but ZIM instead of Dib

Dib and ZIM in unison: Switch us back! Switch us Back!

Princess: Not until you each eat a bowl of Icecream

Dib and ZIM in unison: Fine!

Gaz: Yay, Icecream!

French Guy: Two bowls of Icecream Later...

Dib and ZIM in unison: We're finished!

Princess: okay switch back, and while we do that, GIR, hug Moon Toy

GIR: Okay! *Hugs Moon Toy*

Princess: Gaz, destroy your Game Slave!

Gaz: That's it, that draws the line! I will never destroy my Game Slave 2!

Princess: Destroy it, and I'll give you the all new, Game Slave 3!

Gaz: In that case! *Throw Game Slave to the ground, smashing it to pieces* Gimme it! *Takes Game Slave 3 from Princess*

Princess: Okay there you go! That's all for this episode!

Lilla: Bye!

**Okay people, isn't that fun, I hope you gimme some new dares, chapters of my other stories coming soon! More of this coming soon to!**

**-PPF**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Chartreuse!

The Chapters have been Newified!

**So here it is Pea-Pull! The new chapter for your enjoyment!**

Princess: Is the camera on? It is? Okay, Hello people of Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin!

Lilla: Here is the new installment for your enjoyment pleasure!

Princess: Enjoyment and Pleasure are like the same thing

Lilla: Oh

Princess: Well we have some brand new dares, so here is the Cast

Lilla: He's crazy and ate a cookie that made his head huger than before, Dib!

Princess: My least Favorite, an ugly, ugly Irken, ZIM

Lilla: She is obsessed with her Game Slave, Gaz!

Princess: and The most cutest creature ever, GIR

Lilla: And Violet, LIA, and MIA!

Princess: and Finally! Tallest Purple! and *Not as excited* Tallest Red.

Lilla: So here are the dares!

ROCuevas says: I'm back baby! And I have more stuff to say.

Dare: Gir, act like your mastah Zim.

Truth: Lia, what is your deepest darkest secret?

Dare: Violet, bungee jump into a volcano.

Truth: Mia, who is your favorite?

This message is for Dib: Accept the fact that your head is big.

Have fun on the show.

Princess: GIR, be ZIMish!

GIR: I AM GIR! OBEY ME!

ZIM: NEVER!

Princess: Lia, secret?

LIA: I-I'll never tell!

Princess: LIA!

LIA: I killed a man!

Everyone in existence but LIA:*Gasp*

Lilla: Violet, bungee time!

Princess: Wait, she looks just like me, so I'll give her some lava proof gear.

Violet: It's now or never *bungee jumps into the 'cano*

Princess: Mia, who is your favorite?

MIA: Favorite what?

Princess: Person, I guess

MIA: GIR!

Princess: Not a suprise.

Invader Lily and Zil says:

Lily: I meant tallest purple Not Gir...i don't know what that robot eats! "pur"ple is hot!

Zil: And im irken!

Lily: but now i have a dare, tallest purple and tallest red...go in the closet for an hour!

Zil: hmmmm...zim throw water ballons at dib-human!

Lily: oh...um...could i also have 5 minutes in the closet with dib? *im human zil's irken*

Thank you have a happy new year or whatever!

Princess: My mistake, well Purple, you have a date waiting for you in the closet.

Tallest Red: According to the dare it's me isn't it.

Princess: Shuddup *Squirts Red with water*

British Guy: One Hour later...

Princess: I no want to give Dib to you, but I have to, I guess

Dib: Honestly, I'd rather it be violet, she is just so pretty

Violet: *Squeaking* Really?

Dib: but I have no choice

Princess: *Pushes Dib into closet*

British Guy: Five minutes later...

Princess: Dib, are you ready to come out?

Dib: YES, GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Princess: Okay *pulls Dib out of the closet*

InvaderDek says:

Hi I is irked

Tak: go out with me :)

Gir: eat over 9000 tocos

Zim: lay in a bed made of meat

I'm done. I will destroy you big head (points at dib) and you too zim

Princess: Tak, you know what to do.

Tak: Okay

Princess: GIR, it's Taco time!

GIR: YAY!

British Guy: 9000 Tacos Later...

Princess: ZIM, lay in the meaty bed!

ZIM: What does Mighty ZIIM gain from it?

Princess: I won't squirt you with water.

ZIM: Ugh, Fine. *Lays in meat bed* IT BURNS!

TearsxOfxBlood says:

MIA and Gir have to go on a date. AND, I want to see Zim have a hangover (that means he gets drunk)! Dib gets to ask Zim whatever crazy questions his heart desires until he is UN-drunk. Zim has to answer truthfully (Wouldn't he have to, anyway?). Gaz has to go to an anger management class, then push Tak off a cliff and yell (with conviction), "ZIMMEH IS MINE, BITCH!" (P.S. Tak will fall into hot sauce, but don't tell her that!).

MIA: Really? Squeee!

GIR: YAY FOR ME!

ZIM: How do I do that?

Princess: Drink this drunkifying potion *Pour into ZIM's mouth* Are you drunk yet?

ZIM: My face feels like magic.

Princess Dib you know what to do!

Dib: ZIM, Hey ZIM, stop making out with LIA, Okay, I got you where I want you, were you the one who stole my glasses that one time?

ZIM: Yeah, so I Could make you blind, hahaha, theres a monkey behind you

Dib: That Mr. Mew Mew.

ZIM: Oh. Hahaha

Dib: What happened to the shoe in your rabbits brain?

ZIM: The rabbits shoe is my brain.

Dib: There's a whole bunch of British people in you closet

ZIM: British PEOPLE! DON'T THEY KNOW WHO I AM?

Princess:*Pours mor drunkifying potion into ZIM's mouth*

Dib: QUICK! Name two numbers between 7 and 8!

ZIM: Seven and uh... England, uh, British

Dib: You want some British fries, so do I!

ZIM: Your order is 7 dollars, pull up to the closet

Dib: I'd like 2 large fries, and a large bumbleburger with cheese and peanutbutter

ZIM: I want Peacock butter

Dib: ZIM! England is on the phone.

ZIM: Hey England!

Dib: How fast is the speed of light?

ZIM: Uh...

Dib: Bigfoot!

ZIM: BIGFOOT! Tranquilizer!

Dib: Time's up!

ZIM: What? Did I win?

Dib: No, you have to answer one final question, AHH! WRONG!

ZIM: What?

Dib: Bye!

ZIM: Wait, your order comes to 7 million dollars, pull up to the England.

Dib: Next Time please don't wake me up!

ZIM: Huh?

Dib: Really.

ZIM: *Undrunk* What jus happened?

Princess: Nothing. Gaz, go to Anger management class

French Guy: One Anger Management class later...

Gaz: *Pushes Tak off of cliff* HE IS MINE WITCH!

Tak: Hot sauce? AHHH, IT BURNS!

Princess: Last set of dares for this episode

InvaderDek says:

Dek:I'm back

Truth: tak would you like my help to become an invader (I love you) ;)

Dare: zim jump of a 20ft high dive into a pool of meat and water. mwahahahahaha

Dare: dib give up your obsession with mysteries

Bye Tak! 3 and everyone else :l

Princess: Tak, do your crap

Tak: Okay, if it means I'm out of this Heck Hole!

Princess: ZIM! JUMP INTO THE POOL OF MEAT AND WATER

ZIM: NO!

Princess: DO IT NOW!

ZIM: FINE! *Jumps into the pool* IIT BURNS!

Dib: I'll never do what Dek says

Princess: I'll give you a pass, since I like you!

Dib: Thank you!

Princess: That's all for this Episode!

Lilla: Wait, MIA and GIR haven't come back from their date yet!

Princess: *Looks out side where MIA and GIR are kissing* Aww, he's all growed up!

Lilla: Yes, yes he is!

**That it for this episode, but there might be another today, cause I can stay on longer due to it being new years!**

**-PPF**


	5. Chapter 5: Oooooohoooohoooo!

**IZ Truth or Dare!**

**Hello! Here it is Pea-pull another chapter of IZ Truth or Dare.**

Princess: Here it is People!

Lilla: Yeah, the new chapter!

Anonymous says:

I dare Dib and Violet to Make out in the closet, then for ZIM to marry LIA, then GIR to give MIA this Gift *Hands gift*, then Tak has to be drunk, then, Princess has to Kiss Dib, then for everyone to dance to a random lady gaga song.

Dib: Finally!

Violet: Yeah *Blushes then laughs*

Princess: Okay get in the closet for 7 minutes, and While your in there, ZIM and LIA have to get married

LIA: Really?

ZIM: ZIM is not sure he is ready for that type of commitment.

LIA: *Slaps ZIM* DO IT!

ZIM: Okay Honeybunch!

Lilla: ZIM, do you take this Garkling to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health?

ZIM: Yeah, sure, okay.

Lilla: You're supposed to say "I Do"

ZIM: I do

Lilla: LIA, do you take this Irken to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health?

LIA: *Excited* I DO!

Lilla: I now pronounce you Irken and Wife, you may kiss the bride.

ZIM: *Kisses LIA*

LIA: *Extremely Excited* I'm Married!

Princess: Okay, GIR, give MIA this gift *Hands GIR gift to give to MIA*

GIR: What's in it?

Princess: Beats me!

GIR:*Opens box, reads instructions, then kneals in front of MIA* Will you marry me?

MIA: OKAY!

Princess: Why is everyone, married or engaged?

Dib: Me and Violet aren't

Princess: When'd you leave the closet?

Dib: After ZIM kissed the bride.

Violet: Too bad we weren't dared to get engaged or married!

Dib: Wellllll...

Violet: That was a long well.

Dib: I'm only 17, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!

Violet: Oh. *Wilts out of sadness, whimper then sobs* You don't love me!

Dib: I so do! If I didn't would I have made out with you in the closet willingly?

Violet: No, I suppose not

Princess: C'mon, this isn't Degrassi! We have a dare show to do!

Lilla: Tak, be drunk!

Tak:*Growls, then drinks drunkifying potion* Stars! *Passes out*

Princess: Wait, I have to kiss Dib?

Lilla: The fans want you to

Princess: Do I look like I'm against it?

Lilla: No.

Princess: *kisses Dib*

Dib: Okay then.

Princess: Lady Gaga time!

Lilla: Born this way!

Princess: Okay!

Speaker: *Plays Lady Gaga's Born this way*

Everyone: *Dances*

Princess: Okay, more dares!

ROCuevas says:

I have more truth and dares!

Dare: Zim torture Dib for fun! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Truth: Gir, do you like waffles? If so have 10 billion waffles!

Dare: Dib, shave your head!

Truth: Tallest Purple, do you sometimes wish you were the only tallest?

ZIM: *Tortures Dib* Revenge is sweetest when ZIM's Wife is watching!

Dib: Violet help, he's making me listen to Justin Bieber!

Violet: That fiend!

French Guy: Four Hours Later...

GIR: I LOVE WAFFLES! HEHEHEHEHE!

Dib: Isn't it enough I had to sit through four hours of "Baby, baby, baby"?

Princess: Sure!

Lilla: You have a crush on him!

Princess: What? NO! That's absurd!

Lilla: Do you?

Princess: Do I?

Lilla: Yes?

Princess: NO!

Tallest Purple (Or TP): Yeah, red is so annoying!

Tallest Red: Why does everyone hate me

Princess: Your an idiotic moron. *Squirts red with water*

TearsxOfxBlood says:

DARES:

Tallests: You have to let Gir pilot the Massive! And you have to be on it, too! While he's piloting!

Zim: You have to be locked up in a room with a 100" flatscreen TV and surround sound and watch 4 hours of Sesame Street (Yes, on the big TV and with the surround sound on!). P.S. It's an HD tv. And your old buddy Keef will be in there with you, and no one can hear you scream...

TRUTHS:

Dib: Did you have a crush on Tak in that episode where she tried to destroy Earth? I mean, BEFORE you found out about that.

Gir: Did you like Mimi? (I mean LIKE-like.)

Gaz: What's your favorite video game?

GIR: *Pilots massive, nearly kills everyone* That was fun!

ZIM: What? NO! I don't wanna do that!

LIA: I have to spend my honeymoon, away from my husband!

Princess: Feel free to join

LIA: Okay.

Dib: A little, not as much as Violet, though.

GIR: I want MIA, not MIMI!

Gaz: Anything I can beat.

French Guy: The whole series of Sesame Street later.

ZIM: That was horrifying!

Princess: Next set!

InvaderDek says:

Dek:HI EVERYONE. Hi tak ;)

Dare: zim go to the spa

Truth: tak do you find me annoying

Dare: gir eat a piggy

Bye everyone

Dek:hi again. Gaz Keep your hands of my ladie

Dare: gir climb the tallest building near hear dressed in a gorilla suit while everyone throws paper airplanes at you

Truth: zim why did you save the earth when you are trying to destroy it

Dare: dib compliment zim

Dek: bye

Dek:hi

Dare: Zim go into a room made of flat screen 3d hd tv put on 3d glasses and watch 5 hours of Barney

Dare: tak go into the closet with me

Truth: gir how old are you

Dek: bye

ZIM: *Comes back from spa* That wasn't so bad actually

Tak: No, Dek, Can you get me outta this, I'm dying here!

GIR: NO! I WON'T EAT MY FRIEND!

Princess: You're so cute so you don't have to.

GIR: I'll do the other dare

MIA: Noone hurts my fiance, so strictly paper airplanes!

GIR: *Climbs a five foot pole, and everyone throws paper airplanes at him*

Dib: ZIM, your a cool dude! Is that good enough?

ZIM: I wanna be the one to destroy the world!

Dib: Not on my watch!

ZIM: *Goes into room with 3dtv of barney*

French Guy: 5 hours later...

ZIM: That was even more horrifying!

GIR: I have no idea how old I am!

MIA: Neither do I!

Invader Lily and Zil says:

Awesome!

Zil: ehh, im bored so zim push tak into a pool of meat!

Lily: uh...i can't think im tired but...Uh gir go bug the crap out of zim then throw water in his face!

Lily: yah, im tired...half asleep gonna go to bed now...bye!

ZIM: Take that Tak! *Pushes Tak into pool of meat*

GIR: MASTAH?*The annoyance starts*

French Guy: Extremely Annoying Later...

GIR: *Splashes water in ZIM's Face*

ZIM: IT BURNS!

Princess: That's all for this episode!

**F.Y.I. I admit Dib is cute, but it's not much of a crush. Should GIR and MIA get married in the next chapter? Ha, that would be interesting.**

-PPF


	6. Chapter 6: The wedding and an Engagement

**IZ Truth or Dare: GIR's Wedding Edition!**

**I changed my mind, I will write a new chapter today!**

Princess: We have new dares to use people!

Lilla: Yeah, but this time we're not going in order for dares cause some can only be done before others.

IamZim117 says: *door explodes*

(a girl with blonde hair and wearing an orange DC sweater with black skinny jeans walks in)

Matti: I said open it not destroy it!

( a girl with red wavy hair wearing a baby blue sweater follows Matti)

Romana: But I love that spell.

Matti: Use it in your free time then!

(an irkan girl also comes in. She has yellow eyes and lightning bolt like attenna)

Lei: I dont think that the hosts of this show want their doors blown to pieces.

(following behind is a girl with black hair and green and purple highlights. Shes wearing all black)

Tess: Can we get this over with?

Matti: Okie dokie! Heey princess! We are the M Crew! And we have truths and dares!

Tess: This is a truth for Dib. Is there any possible way to shrink your head?

Lei: I have a dare for Tak! I dare you to fly to the moon with a cow and attempt to milk it! Then come back and make Zim drink it!

Tess: What kind of dare is that?

Lei: An interesting one!

Matti: My dare is dare is for the whole IZ cast! You all have to dress up as butterflies (dont ask why) for a whole chapter!

Tess: This is embaressing. -_-

Romana: I have a dare! This is for... Zimmeh boy! I give you this wand to use on Dib anyway you want. *gives wand*

Matti: Everyone do a dare/truth?

Tess, Romana, Lei: Think so.

(a girl with long brown hair falls from the sky. She is half human and half can read peoples minds)

Mik: You forgot me!

Matti: Uhm right. Princess! Take Mik! and do whatever you want with her! I don't need her for anything really.

Mik: What?

Matti: Romana!

(Romana and the M Crew disapperat leaving Mik)

Mik: 0.0

Princess: Okay, Mik, you can be uhh, the, uhh thing that does that stuff!

Mik: What stuff?

Princess: The stuff

Mik: What Suff? I can read your mind, but you aren't using it!

Princess: I am, my tiara blocks people from reading my mind.

Mik: Oh.

Dib: My head's not big!

Tak: I already did that, ZIM almost Died.

ZIM: Yeah, I'm allergic to dairy!

Tak: Your allergic to all earth foods.

Princess: I can't have people dress as butterflies, cause, well, I can say this, there is going to be an Important wedding, and an important something else, and I need people to not be butterflies.

Dib: Stop Zapping me with that wand!

ZIM: No!

LIA: ZIM, honey please stop!

ZIM: Who are you calling honey?

LIA: Did you forget, we're married?

ZIM: Yes, ZIM had forgotten!

ROCuevas says:

I got's more Truths and Dares 4 U!

Truth: Tak where were you sent after being defeated by Zim?

Dare: Dib, dive into a pool.

Truth: Violet, how did you meet Dib?

Dare: Tallest, fight each other.

Until next time PPF

Tak: To a room with a moose

Dib: *Dives into pool* This is-AAHH SHARKS!

Violet: DIB!

Dib: *Comes out with torn up clothing* I'm fine!

Violet: We met in 6th grade, he spilt milk on me.

Tallests: *Fighting eachother, Purple wins*

Tallest Red: Why did I lose?

Princess: Cause Everyone hates you *Squirts red with water*

Grim Ruin says:

*a female wearing a black pullover hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and black shoes walk in. She has dark brown hair, gray eyes, and a scythe*

Grim: Hello. My name is Grim S. Ruin, and my friend and I are here for some fun... And a favor.

Truth/Dares:

Gir: Dress up as a piggy!

Zim: Do you like Tak?

Violet: Go swimming with sharks.

Dib: If you could, would you harm your dear sister?

Gaz: Act like mommy dearest!

Tallests: NO MORE SNACKS!

Grim: Alright, now for the favor. As most people know, I travel a lot. Which, means I'll need a place to stay. And, I don't travel alone. *smiles, showing sharp teeth* And that person isnt... Normal. *looks at friend*

Alex: *walks in room with hands in pockets* You know, I kinda miss Manhattan.

Grim: You'll get over it.

Alex: *glares at Grim, then looks at everyone* Okay, most of you may know me. I'm Alex Mercer, or Zeus. Don't call me Zeus. Anyways, we need a place to crash sometimes. And if not, then that's cool. Well just go back to Grim's place.

Grim: Please let us stay! We hate it there!

Alex:... Yeah. So, can we stay?

Princess: Firstly yes, you guys can have the studio apartment above the IZ: T or D studio.

GIR: *Wearing Piggy suit* I'm Piggy-fied!

Princess: Do you like Tak, ZIM?

LIA: *Gives ZIM the death stare* Yeah ZIM, do you like that skank?

ZIM: Of course not, ZIM loves LIA, hahahaha!

Violet: I don't now, my boyfriend just swam with sharks.

Gaz: Scaredy cat *Pushes Violet in pool*

Violet: *Comes out with ripped clothing* I'm not a scaredy cat!

Dib: Hurt Gaz? Wouldn't dream of it.

Violet: But she just pushed me into the shark pool

Dib: SHE DID WHAT? GAZ WHAT IN HECK'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Gaz: Your girlfriend is a scaredy cat. Isn't that right scaredy cat, and what's mommy dearest?

Princess: I guess since none of us know what mommy dearest is we'll have to skip it.

Tallests: What, no snacks, noooooo!

Princess: Next set

Dek: hi

Dare: zim throw gir a bachelor party

Truth: dib how old are you

Dare: gir put on this mongoose costume for a whole month

Dek: bye. See ya tak ;) HYPERLINK "javascript:var t = xwindow('.net/report_?reviewid=141006985', 560, 510);"

Dek: hello. Tak I will try my hardest

Dare: tak take revenge on zim

Dare: everyone be nice to tak

Truth: gir when is you wedding

Dek: bye

Dib: As I stated in the last chapter, I'm 17

Violet: I'm 17 too

LIA: It doesn't matter what my age is

ZIM: Or mine

Princess: Okay Bachelor/Bachelorette party time!

French Guy: half A bachelor party later...

ZIM: Time for an Irken party game, Pin the tale on the Invader!

Everyone: Pins tails on ZIM

ZIM: I forgot I was the Invader.

Princess: No costumes unless they're temporary, cause of the special stuff

Tak: *Punches ZIM*

Everyone: *Be's nice to Tak*

GIR: My wedding is soon!

TearsxOfxBlood says:

I want Gir and Mia to marry! And can you please put Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on the show? Just for Zim's dare?

DARES:

Dib: Watch E.T. Violet can watch it with you if she wants.

Zim: Call Nny wacky and see what happens.

Gir: Get sugar-high and lock Zim in a small room with you while you're hyper.

Tak: Die.

TRUTHS:

Dib: After watching E.T., how do you feel about aliens now?

Gir: Which is better? "Caramelldansen" or "Mr. Wonderful"?

Princess: Okay everyone, please welcome, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Nny: Please call me Nny.

Princess: Uh okay, would you like anything to eat? I have all foods known to all of the universe.

Nny: No thankyou

ZIM: Your wacky!

Nny: Don't call me that! *Stabs ZIM*

ZIM: MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH!

Nny: Gotta go bye.

LIA: Uh, I'll help you ZIM! *Does anything she can* I-i love you, it's I well uh *Sighs*

Princess: I can revive him, I have reviving powers remember?

LIA: I forgot.

ZIM: *Revived*

Dib: C'mon Vi, we have to watch E.T.

French Guy: A showing of E.T. later...

Tak: *Dies, then is revived, for insurance reasons*

GIR: Okay! *Eats all of the sugary sweets that Princess gives him* Woooooooooooooooo! *Locks ZIM in a room with him

French Guy: One sugar High later...

GIR: I'm not buzzing anymore!

ZIM: You bit my antennae.

GIR: Carmelldansen!

Dib: The same, I've already seen E.T. 5,000 times.

Violet: But it is a classic!

Dib: Yep, I agree.

Princess: Wedding Time!

Lilla: GIR, do you take this SIR unit to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to become extremely high with sugar?

GIR: I sure Do!

Lilla: Mia, do you take this SIR unit to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be married to and stuff.

MIA: I do!

Lilla: I pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride

GIR: *Kisses Mia*

MIA: We're married!

GIR: Yeah!

Dib: Okay, Violet, I have something to say, I noticed you seemed to be miserable, when I said I didn't want to marry you, and I was wrong to say that I wasn't ready, cause I am, and I just have five words, that I want to know you reply to, Violet, Will you marry me?

Violet: *Extremely Ecstatic* YES, I WILL, I LOVE YOU *Kisses Dib passionately on the mouth* I'm engaged! Yaaayyyyy!

Princess: Now everyone is either married or engaged.

Mik: Yeah, on my First day here, I witnessed a wedding and an engagement, so what next a birth or a death or something?

Princess: I don't know Mik, I don't know.

**Should Dib and Violet's wedding be in the next chapter? Please say yes! Oh and I'm considering having LIA and ZIM adopt a little Irken Baby, what should they name it? OR do you think they should have a kid the "Other" way.**

**Though if you want GIR and MIA to have a kid, they're robots, they would have to have ZIM build their kid.**

**Why am I talking about kids all of a sudden?**

**No kidding when I said this would be totally random!**

**-PPF**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Wedding and a suprise

**A IZ Trufe or Dair**

**Hola a todos, tengo sandía que crecen en un neumático! That means hello everyone, I have watermelons growing in my tire! Or in other words, Time for a new episode of IZ Truth or Dare, Man I have so many dares, and other junk to do here so, today is a special day, a special wedding for a specific big headed boy and his brunette fiance! If I got any dares in the last six seconds though, It might not be in here til the next chapter**

Princess: Today is a soecial day!

Lilla: A wedding!

Mik: And possibly a birth!

Princess: Why do you say that?

Mik: I saw the dares! I'm not blind!

Princess: Anyways, is it wierd that I save my dares to my computer?

Mik: It makes sense if you want to write something that has to do with your comments, and your not on the internet

Princess: True, okay here are the dares

ROCuevas says:

I agree on the wedding. Next chapter it should be. Now for the truths and dares!

Truth: Zim, how much do you hate Dib?

Dare: Gir, jump on Dib's big head.

Truth: Gaz, why are you scary?

Dare: Everyone, watch "The Biggest Pimple in the World!" (It's a youtube video.)

Until next time, I'm off to kill giant ants in the Wasteland.

ZIM: ZIIM hates Dib-human very much!

GIR: OKAY! *Jumps on Dib's head repeatedly*

Dib: Ow, stop it! Ow, stop it! Ow, stop it! C'mon I'm getting married today, cut me some slack!

Gaz: Cause I don't want to be bugged

Princess: Watch teh vid!

French guy: One huge pimple later...

ZIM: That was horrifying!

Dib: I've seen worse

Gaz: I was tobusy with my Gameslave 3

LIA: *Pukes* that was gross, but that's not why I'm puking

MIA: That was funny

GIR: Yeah

Violet: Meh.

Princess: LIA? Why are you puking?

LIA: I'll tell you at the reception!

Princess: C'mon you can tell me, just whisper it in my ear!

LIA: *Whispers into Princess's ear* I'm pregnant.

Princess: *Eyes widen* I won't tell a soul!

Mik: Ha, I already knew that, cause LIA thought it!

LIA: Can't anything be private, geez

ZIM: So you'll tell her but not me?

LIA: Wait for the reception honey, at the reception you'll know.

ZIM: ZIIM will wait.

Invader Shadow says:

Coal:Hi!

(a white eyed Irken come right beside coal)

Shadow:uh hi?(whispers to coal)why did you drag me here?

Coal:(whispers back)because I don't like you

Shadow:I got a dare for red and purple: go into a closet and watch tree house for 10 hours also I'm feeling kind to my leaders so here ya go *holds 5bags of donuts,popcorn*

Coal:I got a dare for zim: Go and destroy dibs house with a megadoomer I randomly found

Shadow: I also have a dare for dib:Go and hug zim

Coal:oh and princess you can keep shadow so you can toture her*waves and leaves shadow there*

shadow: ...

Princess: Red, Purple! In the closet

Tallests: Yes Princess *Takes Snacks*

ZIM: I will destroy you puny house *Destroys Dib's house*

Dib: My house! You Fiend!

Violet: You can move in with me!

Dib: *Hugs ZIM* Thanks, you only made me happier!

ZIM: NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I INTENDED!

Shadow: Okay, what about me?

Princess: You can come to the wedding, but you have to eat low fat wedding cake in vanilla!

Violet: But our cake has all of it's fat and is chocolate.

Princess: I know but I have to torture her.

xXEmoGurlXx says:

*a emo girl with black hair and red streakes in it has gray eyes and is wearing a black and white striped hoodie black ripped skinny jeans and black hightops floats in(btw shes a vampire)*

Jade:Sup weenies (much like Marceline) I have some dares for you guys

Zim:Go listen to Evanescene 'Going Under'

Gir:Be bloody gir for the chapter

Dib:Why are you mean to Zim?

Tak:Go watch Adventure Time 'Evicted!'

Gir:Dress up as a waffle and keep singing 'Do you like waffles?' to Gaz

Gaz:Are you emo?Or goth?

Zim:Here *gives DBZ powers* torture Dib for 2 hours

Everybody:Do vampires ScArE you? :)

Oh can I crash here?My parents left for vacation but forgot do you have a pool?I love swimming.

*a boy just now appears and has black emo-ish hair red eyes and has on a white DC splater shirt on a survivor braclet on black ripped skinny jeans and black hightops on and pure white angel wings*

Hayden:Hey Jade!

Jade:*WTF look on* Umm hey Hayden, He's my bf.

Hayden:Im sexy and I know it :D

Jade:...

Hayden:Can I stay to?Im pretty much lost...

ZIM: I've listened to that song a million times!

Dib: I'm mean to ZIM cause he's mean to me!

Tak: I'll go watch the show *Watches episode* Huh, it's not half bad, I'm liking this Marceline character!

GIR: *In waffle costume, to Gaz* Do you like waffles, cause I like waffles, Do you like waffles, cause I like waffles!

Gaz: I oughta!

MIA: Don't hurt my husband!

Gaz: I wasn't *Gets interrupted*

MIA: Cause I'll go crazy on you!

Gaz: YOU CRAZY ROBOT! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!

MIA: If that how you wanna play *Starts to attack Gaz, but is stopped by LIA*

LIA: MIA, What did I tell you about controling your anger

MIA: Crazy anger makes enemies, not friends.

GIR: I'm bloody! *Covered in blood*

MIA: Why are you bloody, who did this too you?

LIA: MIA, stop being angry

MIA: Sorry, My anger dial is all the way up

LIA: *Turns MIA's angry dial down* There that should do it!

GAZ: I just dress scary, I'm neither

ZIM: *Tortures Dib with DBZ powers*

Dib: Come on, I'm getting married today, can you stop?

Princess: I have another Studio apartment you guys can live in, feel free to move in when you're ready.

Everyone: No, not really, vampires don't scare any of us.

XxDarkxBloodxX says:

Matti:Awe dey getting married XD

Lei: I have a truth for Zim! If you could kill anyone in the show, besides Dib, who would it be?

Tess: I dare Dib to have to sing "All in My Head" by Nick Lachy at his wedding!

Romana: TRUTH for ZIMMEH! Would you want to have kids with your waifu?

Matti: Waifu?

Romana: It's wife.

Matti: Oh... anyways, I think they should have their kid their way!

Lei: And Zim has to build Gir a kid!

Matti: BYE

ZIM: I would kill Tak!

Dib: I'll do that at the reception!

ZIM: Kids with LIA, sure, if she would tell the truth to why she's acting strange!

Princess: Okay Zim, build Gir a kid!

ZIM: Okay then *Builds small female SIR Unit, that looks like GIR, but is Female*

MIA: I know just what to name her!

GIR: What?

MIA: Girtrude

Princess: Oh, I get it!

GIR: Aw, but I wanted to name her Melony!

ZIM: I'll build another *Build SIR Unit that looks like MIA*

GIR and MIA in unison: Welcome to the world Melony and Girtrude!

Dib: Wait song problem!

Princess: What?

Dib: I don't know that song

Princess: Crap! Uh, Improvise with another!

Gaz: Improvise? You really wanna make the audience angry?

Princess: No, but none of us know that song!

Gaz: Then play a recording of it!

Princess: Why didn't I think of that?

Gaz: Cause your stupid!

Princess: *Growls*

Lilla: Well, we should prepare for the biggest wedding of 2012!

Princess: Don't word it that way or they'll pull a Kardashian!

Lilla: a Kardashi-what?

Princess: They'll pull a Kardashian, you know when you have a huge wedding, then get divorced 72 days later?

Lilla: Oh, now I get it!

Princess: I'll go shopping for dresses with Violet, ZIM, you have to help Dib find a Tux, LIA, you'll come with me to pick the dress, Lilla, you make sure the caterers arrive on time!

Gaz: What do I do?

Princess: Stay with Mik, MIA, GIR, Girtrude, and Melony, and make sure the decorations make it here!

With the Bride...

Violet: What do you think of this dress

LIA: *pukes on dress*

Violet: Yikes, you could have said it wasn't the right one!

With Groom...

ZIM: Hurry up!

Dib: Sorry, I'm just not skilled with putting on a tux! Wait, I know the song, I won't have to not sing!

With the Bride...

Princess: Hey, we found the dress!

Violet: *Wearing the most beautiful wedding dress you could possibly imagine* LIA, Try not to puke on this one.

LIA: Don't worry, I won't.

Finally the wedding...

Lilla: Okay, Violet and Dib, you two take eachother to be married and whatnot right?

Violet: I do

Dib: Me too

Lilla: Okay, so uh, Reception Time!

Shows Adventure Time Logo, but replaces Adventure, with Reception...

Dib: Okay, I learned the lyrics, and they're somewhat not exactly nice, but I'll sing it since I really just don't have a choice so

ZIM: Just sing already bighead!

Dib: Yeesh! *Song Intro starts*

Satellites blasting through the universes  
>It's outta sight<br>It's all in my head  
>Saw your eyes<br>Sending me a message for the last time

Here alone  
>Holding on to something that I've never known<br>It's all in my head  
>I've crossed the line<br>There's no going back and there's no future

Tell me this isn't happening

She said she said  
>Said she wants to marry me<br>It's all in my head  
>That's just not reality<br>It's over it's over  
>Cause she said it's all in my head ..(cause she said she wants to marry me)<br>It's all in my head ..(I got my own type of reality)

Here on earth  
>She don't even wanna talk there<br>Are no words  
>It's outta my hands<br>So why, why ..(why)

Tell me this isn't happening

She said she said  
>Said she wants to marry me<br>It all in my head  
>That's just not reality<br>It over it's over  
>Cause she said it's all in my head ..(cause she said she wants to marry me)<br>It's all in my head ..(I got my own type of reality)

Someone wake me up when she calls me ..(she calls me)  
>It's like I've been asleep<br>And she's gone ..(It's like I've been asleep and she's gone)  
>Someone let her know<br>I'm not breathing  
>Tell me this isn't happening<br>Tell me this isn't happening

She said she said ..(she said)  
>Said she wants to marry me<br>It all in my head ..(All in my head)  
>That's just not reality<br>It over it's over ..(It's over)  
>Cause she said it's all in my head<p>

She said she said  
>Said she wants to marry me ..(It's all in my head)<br>It all in my head  
>That's just not reality<br>It over it's over  
>And she said it's all in my...<p>

ZIM: Okay, LIA, it's all sang and done, can you please just tell me your news? Please?

LIA: Okay, do I have everyone's attention, and I do mean everyone, I think, Me and ZIM's family may get a little bigger

ZIM: What do you mean by that? Tell ME!

LIA: I

ZIM: You're what

LIA: There's gonna be a baby!

ZIM: Say what now?

Princess: She's Preggers, dumbo!

ZIM: Wait, I can't comprehend this, she's what?

Princess: She's gonna have a baby!

ZIM: Wow I don't know what to... *Passes Out*

**Yay the Irken and Garkling interspecies family is about to get bigger, it will be twins, a boy and a girl, I'm gonna let you guys pick the names, a boy name and a girl name, whichever ones seem the best, will be the names. -PPF**


	8. Chapter 8: Six Months later

**A New IZ Trufe OR Dair!**

**So Here it is, the newest episode of IZ Trufe or Dair! I didn't recieve enough Name suggestions, so I'll do a voting thing, wher I take the two sets I recieved, and Two alien names I like, and do a vote. That will be at the very end of this chapter, and this chapter fast forwards six months, and I will describe the people, and some other stuff.**

*A tall thirteen year old girl walks in she is a brunette with a messy ponytail, and tiara, with hazel eyes, wears a green snoopy shirt, grey jeans, and black boots*

Princess: Hello everyone, from Earth, Irk, Gark, and Wisconsin!

*A girl, at least 13-14 walks in, with light blue skin, turquoise hair, azur eyes, an indigo dress, and curelean(I think that's how it's spelled) ballet flats (I may have mixed up the colors a little)*

Lilla: Sorry, I missed the bus to the studio, I had to run!

Princess: I told you to set your alarm clock Lilla!

Lilla: It was broken!

Princess: Why, you just bought it yesterday!

Lilla: I couldn't turn it off, so I threw it at the wall.

Princess: Well here is the IZ cast!

Lilla: First off, Dib!

*He looks like him self, but taller, and is 18, cause in the past six months, some birthdays came by*

Princess: And his Wife, Violet!

* An 18 year old girl walks in, who is a brunette, with her hair loose, has hazel eyes, wearing a light yellow sundress with pink ballet flats*

Lilla: ZIM!

*ZIM, who doesn't really look that different, walks in, he is taller, and wears his disguise*

Princess: His wife LIA!

*In walks a pregnant woman, she is as tall as ZIM (5'6"), has Hot pink hair, crystal blue eyes, light pink skin, and is wearing a purple maternity dress, with black, knee high, high heel boots*

Princess: LIA, you can't wear high heel when your six months pregnant!

LIA: I have good balance in heels so I won't trip *Walks off, almost trips, but is caught by ZIM* And I have him to catch me!

Lilla: GIR, his Wife MIA, and their little robo-kids, Melony, and Girtrude!

*In walks MIA, and GIR, in their disguises, MIA's is like GIR's but purple, they have a baby carriage with Melony and Girtrude in it, them in their new puppy disguises, Melony's is pink, and Girtrude's is turquoise*

Melony: Dad, Mom, we can walk, why do we have to be in this carriage?

GIR: Cause, me and your mom want the full baby experience!

Girtrude: And why is mine blue? I'm a girl

MIA: It's turquoise, turquoise is the girliest shad of blue there is.

Princess: Okay, Tak, Gaz, Purple, and Red!

*A 15 year old Gaz walks in, an 18 year old Tak walks in, and Tallests Purple and Red walk in*

Princess: Time for da dares pea-pull!

Lilla: You just sounded like GIR.

Princess: I was trying to.

Invader Xoid says:

ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKING WEDDINGS & ENGAGEMENTS ALREADY! Haha. I just had to say that. . *flies banshee/spittle runner through wall* *hops out* I am Invader Xoid. I GOTZ SOME DARES! *Irken that looks just like ZIM but is taller, is dressed in black, & has steely silver eyes* Oh! By the way... This is Invader Gribb. *Gribb rolls eyes* ok then... Gribb, you wanna go first?

Gribb: ok! ZIM. I dare you to... *rubs chin in thought* Kiss Tak for 30 minutes in the closet. *smiles evilly*

Xoid: Evil Irken! *sticks tongue out at Gribb* Dib. I DEMAND you allow yourself to be locked in the closet with Tallest Red for an hour! *snickers*

Gribb: Gaz, kiss ZIM on the cheek and push LIA down.

Xoid: PURPLE! Reveal your thumbs!

Both: NOW FOR THE TRUTHS!

Xoid: LIA, you might wanna leave. ZIM, do you love anyone else other than LIA? TELL MEEEEEE!

Gribb: Dib-stink!... *out leaps a Turquoise, Neon Green, & Black SIR unit*

SIR unit: WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?

Gribb: Ugh... GET BACK IN THE SPITTLE RUNNER ZECXO!'

Zecxo: YES, MY MASTER!

Xoid: Awww! I love Zecxo!

*yet another SIR unit hops out. This one Turquoise, Lavender, & Black*

Random SIR: I DO TOO!

Xoid: Grrr... METROID! GO JOIN ZECXO IN THE SPITTLE!

Metroid: OKAAAAYY!

Gribb: She's so sweet.

Xoid: ok. Princess... DO YOU LOVE THE BIG-HEAD?

*the SIR's jump out.

Metroid: THAT'S ALL!

Zecxo: for NOW!

*all four salute, then wave*

Princess: No, I don't love Dib, he's 18, I'm 13, who do you think I am Fionna, and I suppose you think he's Prince Gumball don't ya?

Lilla: What about 13 year old Dib

Princess: There's more than one?

Lilla: Sorta, when you were picking which part of their live you wanted, you picked the ones that were 17 year olds, you could have picked the ones that were your age you know!

Princess: I couldn't have LIA in there unless they were on the brink of adulthood, cause in the universe, she doesn't show up until then!

Lilla: Well, what do you feel for 13 year old Dib?

Princess: Oh 13 year old Dib? He's hot.

Dib: O.O

Princess: 17-18 year old Dib, well, I'd have to be older than 13.

Gaz: I'll kiss ZIM on the cheek, however for pushing his pregnant wife down, I have enough sense to know that is wrong. Yeah, that's right Gaz doesn't want to hurt a pregnant woman!

Dib: Wow, I always thought you'd hurt people regardless of who they are, or ow they are.

Gaz: Well you're wrong, I have layers!

Princess: You're an onion?

Gaz: What? No! Why did you say that?

Princess: Onions have layers!

Gaz: I'm not an onion! Stop saying I am! I'm older than you.

Princess: No ship.

Gaz: *Kisses ZIM on cheek*

Tak: I'm not gonna kiss him in the closet. No way

Princess: That'll foul some stuff anyways

Purple: I don't have thumbs!

ZIM: Me love anyone other than LIA? She's having my kid!

LIA: Tell 'em Zimmy!

Princess: Yeah tell them ZIMMY!

ZIM: PRincess, does not call ZIIM, ZIIMMY!

Princess: Yeesh, you don't have to be a jerkopottamus!

Dib: Why does everyone say my head is big

ZIM: I don't know, but if you ever have an offspring, it'll have your freakishly big head!

Dib: Shuddup! My head is not big!

*The doors to the studio are blown off and a man enters the room. He is wearing dark swat armor with a left shoulder pad. He has shoulder lenght Dark-Brown hair and Dark-Brown eyes. A scar is over his right eye.*

?: I'm not paying for the damages. My name is DarkWrath. I

have a message from ROCuevas. It states the next truth and dares.

Truth: Dib do you ever wish to be an only child?  
>Dare: Zim, Try to build a robot that doesn't explode.<p>

DarkWrath: Pathetic Zim. The rest.

Truth: Gir, do you love Mia or your Rubber Piggies?

Dare: Gaz, smash Dib's glasses.

His final words: Name the children Zia and Leo.

That is all he states. I'm off to change the future now.

Dib: No, If I was, I would have it a lot harder.

GIR: I love them both, they are both super great!

Gaz: Okay *Grabs Dib's glasses and breaks 'em into 3 bazillion pieces*

Dib: I'm Blind!

Princess: I have replacements! *Gives Dib the replacements*

Dib: I'm not blind!

XxDarkBloodxX says:

Matti: Awe XD congrats Lia! You should name the Zel and Lon! Just a suggestion.

Matti: I have a dare for Tak. You have to marry someone on this cause you just sit there while everyone gets married. I have someone to marry you! His name is Neak!

Neak: Hi.

Matti: He wants to destroy Zim as much as you do, or more and is possibly the best match for you!

Lei: Since when did you play match maker?

Matti: Since I met Neak! He has navy blue eyes, and his antenna are pin straight! Marry him. You will love him!

Lei: I have a truth for Dib. How many kids do you want to have?

Matti: Gaz! Be happy for a whole chapter!

Lei: Zim, be nice to Dib!

Matti: and thats it.

Lei:Yup.

Matti: Later!

Tak: Nice to meet you Neak

Neak: It's great to meet you

Lilla: Blah blah, you're married.

Princess: Really? That's it?

Lilla: This is the fourth wedding!

Mik: Um I'm here too, it's like I don't even exist!

Lilla: Sorry Mik!

Dib: Uh, how many, wait Violet you don't have anything to say to that, do you?

Violet: No, unlike LIA, I'm infertile, yeesh, we already went over that!

Dib: At least two I guess, maybe more if possible, I guess.

Gaz: I am so happy!

ZIM: Congrats on your wedding Dib!

Dib: That was six months ago.

ZIM: Still congrats.

Dib: Thanks, I guess

Alex: *walks in sighing* Thanks for letting us stay. Grim is passed out right now, and she sent me here. *takes out paper and reads*

Gir: Are you happy tiny?

Dib: Give your sister a big hug.

Gaz: Punch Dib.

Zim: Swim with meat.

Alex: And because Grim sucks at writing, I can't read anymore. But, she did tell me to give this to Dib and Gir. *tosses Gir a cupcake necklace, and tosses Dib a phone* She had another one for you, but our "pet" got to it. Oh yeah, mommy dearest was a bitch! She woke her kids up at like, three in the morning, so they could clean the bathroom, beat them with wire hangers. Really messed up stuff. Now, I'm gonna go before Grim locks me out again. See ya guys later! *runs off*

GIR: So very happy!

Dib: *Hugs Gaz*

Gaz: But I have to be happy, I can't punch- oh what the heck *Punches Dib*

ZIM: *Swims with Meat* IIIITTTT BUURNNS!

GIR: CUPCAKE NECLACE!

Dib: Phone! Wait why am I yelling that?

Megan (a neko with a black bob, gray eyes, Green Day band tee, cargo pants, red high tops, and Gir earrings): *enters* *giggles* I LOVED the Kardashian joke! Oh, yeah. The dares. I dare the whole IZ cast to do the Soulja Boy.

Talia (an Irken with amber eyes, a Domo tee, Nike shorts, a Gir hoodie, and Hello Kitty Vans): *crashes in* 'Sup! I dare Zim and Dib to have a fight using DBZ powers! Oh, and Dib, Megan has a crush on you!

Megan: *blushes* I do NOT! He's married already! That would be wrong!

Talia: See? She drew you in your notebook! *shows camera Megan's sketchbook, which contains anime pictures of Dib*

Megan: GIMME THAT! *tackles Talia for it*

Talia: *gets up* What the h, Meg!

Megan: *whispers* Don't show him that!

Talia: So you DO have a crush on him!

Megan: I... uhhhhh...*runs off*

Dib: O.O

Princess: You know the drill

IZ Cast: *Does the Soulja boy*

French Guy: A hit dance trend later...

Princess: Are you Soulja Boyed out yet?

Everyone: *Pooped* yeah.

Princess: Okay, people, DBZ POWER FIGHT TIME!

French Guy: Dragonball Z Fight later...

Princess: Wow, that was an interesting fight, you guys okay?

Dib: I'm fine!

ZIM: Victory for ZIIM!

Princess: But you lost!

Dib: Yeah!

* Irken with one dark blue eye and one dark yellow eye walks in*

?:Hello my name is Dek .

Dek: I just wanna say Tak I love your laugh, it is so buitifful. Dare: Tak go out with me so we can get to know each other. Truth: Gaz do you like zim. Dare: Zim don't talk in the third person for two chapters.

*SIR unit comes out*

Dek: what's up naj

Naj:

Dek: Bye

Tak: But I'm married!

Princess: Just one date!

Tak: Fine

French Guy: A date later...

Tak: It went well, but he was sad when I broke the news to him.

Gaz: That wierdo, heck no!

ZIM: I will do that!

* Girl comes out wearing black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt and black gloves*

lily: um...yah, hi i dare zim to go punch dib in the face!

*man comes out with messy hair and a black shirt with an over-smiling face, black and white stripped shirt under the t-shirt and black skinny jeans...Nny!*

Nny: Hey, everone! what's up! *puts knife in his back pocket*

Lily: why..,do you insist on bringing that?

Nny: idk? *shrugs*

Lily: well, i dare dib to sing kiss me by cranberries.

Nny: oh...i dare tak to sing paparazii by lady gaga! l:)

Lily: omg! you didn't!

Nny: I did girl!

Lily: lol, thats all we g-

Zil: Wait, lily! *catches breathe leaning on johnny* i dare...red to kiss zim!

Lily and Nny: O.o..Lmfao!

All: bye, have a great night!

Red: What the? Fine! *Kisses Zim*

ZIM: I'm married you sicko!

Red: I'm your tallest

ZIM: No your not, my Tallests don't wear string bikinis!

Red: What are you? Huh? How did? Princess!

Princess: *Trying to not laugh* I wondered when you'd notice that *Laughs uncontrolably*

Dib: Now I have to sing again!

Violet: Then sing! Sing boy! Sing!

Dib: Okay *Song intro starts*

Kiss me  
>out of the bearded barly<br>nightly  
>beside the green green grass<br>swing swing (swing swing)  
>swing the spinning step<br>you wear those shoes and  
>i will wear that dress.<p>

ohhhh...  
>(chorus)<br>kiss me  
>beneath the milky twilight<br>lead me  
>out on the moonlit floor,<br>lift your open hand  
>strike up the band and<br>make the fog lights dance  
>silver moon sparkling.<br>So, kiss me.

Kiss me (kiss me)  
>Down by the broken treehouse<br>Swing me (swing me)  
>upon it's hanging tire,<br>Bring bring (bring bring)  
>bring your flowerhat<br>we'll take the trail marked on your  
>father's map, ohhhhh<p>

(chorus)

instrumental section

OHHH...kiss me  
>beneath the milky twilight<br>lead me  
>out on the moonlit floor,<br>lift your open hand  
>strike up the band and<br>make the fog lights dance  
>silver moon sparkling.<br>So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

(lalala lalala)

So, kiss me.

Thank you (spoken) 

Violet: That was good singing, but I never heard that song before.

ZIM: *Punches Dib*

Dib: What, was I not good enough for Mighty ZIIM? Huh, space-boy?

Tak: Now I have to sing.

Princess: SING!

Tak: *Song intro starts*

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
>Got my flash on, it's true<br>Need that picture of you  
>It so magical, we'd be so fantastical<p>

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
>Not sure what it means<br>But this photo of us it don't have a price  
>Ready for those flashing light<br>'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi<p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
>Velvet ropes and guitars<br>Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
>Eyeliner and all the rest,<p>

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
>My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry,<br>It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
>Cause you know that baby, I<p>

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi<p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

Real good, we dance in the studio  
>Snap, snap to that song on the radio<br>Don't stop for anyone  
>We're plastic but we still have fun<p>

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi<p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

*a girl with blond hair, a blue tee, brown shorts and red converses randomly walks in*

Jackie: Heluu! I have erm probably good dares and truths for everyone! -cough- especially Zim -cough-

* another girl with brown hair, a pink tee, blue skirt and matching slippers comes out of now where*

Sam: I dare...Zim! To... get locked in a room with GIR... try not to get pissed off or panic for... 3 hours! Or days... Whatever you want!

Jackie: And I dare Dib to... Uh.. erm... go run around the stage while only wearing his underwear, put his pants on his head and say 'I'M WEARING MY THINKING CAP' -chuckles-

Sam: Teehee! Zim why do you think GIR is stupid?

Jackie: Dib why is your head big? Say it's not big I'll tortue you with your biggest fear!I know what it is...

Sam: And I just found this story and I wuv it! Happy marrige day! Or something...

Jackie: One last dare! I dare GIR to kiss Zim! !

Sam: This will lose the fun for us but AnonymousBiscuits' friend asked us to dare this...

Jackie: The dare is: I dare DIB to KiSs Zim...

Sam:...little awkward

Jackie: Somehow funny -smirks-

Sam: We're done! Hope you update soon! bye!

- while Sam said that, Jackie held a sign saying 'I was forced to be here...' -

Jackie: Uh yeah, bye...

Jackie:

Princess: ZIM, closet, with GIR, don't get pissed off, or anything negative!

ZIM: Fine!

French guy: A week later...

ZIM: Finally, I'm free!

Dib: *Only in underwear with pants on head* I'm in meh thinking cap! *Laughs insanely*

ZIM: Cause, he doesn't think!

Dib: *Back to normal, completely dressed* It's Genetics, I guess.

GIR: Comere Mastah! *ZIM Comes over, GIR jumps on him and Kisses him*

ZIM: Blecch! What was that?

GIR: A KISS!

Princess: Yeah but unfortunately, even though I clearly said bo ZADR, ZIM and Dib have to uh, erhm kiss, but cause I don't want them to, so they won't

ZIM and Dib in unison: Thanks Princess!

I be Miss author says:

Gah, curse me for not reviewing earlier! LOL, Zim fainted. XD KK, STUFF!

Lia: I hear just plain saltines can help with morning sickness.

(A girl with flames for hair and a dress of fire enters, but doesn`t burn anything.)

M- You`re 15. How do you know that?

I read a lot of random books. Oh, this is Mystie. She`s a fire demoness.

Zim: Congrats, dude! But I still must torture you, sooo...(evil grin and throws bologna at him) LOL, bologna.

Gaz: You must go on a date with (dun dun DUN!) Iggins! And be nice. LOL, this`ll be good.

Dib: Nice, you got a wife! Wedding present. (hands him a bunch of paranormal shows on DVD) ^^ I like him.

Gir: Teach your daughters how to make waffles!

Mia: Dance around in front of Gir with a waffle costume on.

Gir: CHASE THE DANCING WAFFLE!

Tallests: I. Hate. You. Die in the most painful way possible!

Meh brain`s mushified. Laterz!

LIA: My morning sicknees ended months ago.

ZIM: THE BOLOGNA! IT BURRNNNNSSSS!

Gaz: NOOOO! NOT IGGINS!

Iggins: Yes, it's mee!

Gaz: I have no choice so, we'll be at bloaty's *Sighs, then drags Iggins away*

Dib: Thank you!

GIR: Daughterss, it's waffle time!

French Guy: A waffle making lesson later...

Girtrude and Melony in unison: Thanks Daddy!

MIA: *In waffle costume, starts to dance* Lalalalaleelaalaaleelalala!

GIR: Wafflleee!

MIA: *Still dancing*

GIR: *Chases MIA*

Tallests: *Die in an explosion of meat and Water*

Princess: I have to revive them, unfortunately.

Tallests: *Revived*

Princess: So that's all the time we have!

Lilla: C U L8R!

Mik: Bye!

**Name Voting Time!**

**Here are the sets of names I want you guys to vote on!**

**1. Zia and Leo, submitted by ROCuevas**

**2. Zel and Lon, submitted by XxDarkBloodxX**

**3. Zeiden and Loraina, I came up with**

**Vote, my readers vote, before the time is done,**

**This contest is a fading flower a setting sun,**

**Enjoy your time, my reading ones,**

**Vote, my readers, vote**

**That was a redone version of Skinny Nancy song, from the Book version of Lemonade Mouth, I came up with it in five seconds, so vote! -PPF**


	9. Chapter 9: Vote, Vote, Vote

Newer Truth or Dare

**Hello Everyone, I got a lot of great dares, so here it is the new chapter! Oh and If I wasn't clear on the baby name contest voting thing, people who submitted names can vote, but they can't vote for the name they submitted. This is a month and a half later.**

*A Tall 13 year old girl walks in, with brunette hair, in pigtails, with a tiara, wearing a red dress, primrose tights, and black boots walks in*

Princess: Hello Everyone, It's me again!

*A garkling, with blue hair, blue skin, wearing all blue walks in*

Lilla: And ME!

*A half Irken girl walks in, she has long brown hair, and wears dark clothing*

Mik: Why do I have to dress goth?

Princess: Cause I said so.

Lilla: And the IZ CAST!

*The IZ Cast Walks in, without Violet and Dib*

Mik: Where's Dib?

Princess: Oh Dib had to take Violet to the "Special" doctor, for something possibly child related

Lilla: Well they will be here in time for their first dares

Dib: We're here

Violet: Yeah!

Princess: And?

Violet: Well remember when I said the IVF worked, well, we had a miscarriage.

Princess: Sad, okay let's start of with Gaz, Gaz, how was your date with Iggins?

Gaz: Horrible, I had to resist the urge to clobber him with the napkin holder

Princess: Okay for the dares!

ROCuevas

Wow such tough choices to make.

I can't decide. All

the names sound nice. Well here are the next Truths and Dares.

Truth: Lia, have you suffered the mood swings already?

Dare: Tak, Tight rope walk over a volcano and try not fall down

Truth: Mia, how is it being married?

Dare: Tallest Red, do the chicken dance nonstop.

LIA: *Angry* Who the H*** is asking? *Mood Change* I am so happy! *Mood Change, starts Sobbing*

ZIM: That's a yes.

LIA: *Angry, again* WTF ZIM?

ZIM: O.O

Tak: *Tightropes over Volcano, almost trips, makes it across* Done!

MIA: I LOVE MARRIAGE!

GIR: ME TOO!

Princess: STOP YELLING!

Red: *Does chicken dance nonstop*

French Guy: A week later...

Red: Can I stop?

Princess: Not unless you have another dare.

TearsxOfxBlood

Megan: I 3 3! Pick 3!

Talia: Okay... um... I dare Gir to teach his kids the "f" word.

Megan: Talia! I'm sorry, guys. Talia can be really inappropriate at times. Gir, you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyway, our real dare is for Zim to sing "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace to Tak, because I think the song describes their

relationship very well. Oh, and Lia, you have EVERY right to b****-slap Zim for

it. And go ahead and do it to Tak. That psychotic b**** DESERVES it!

Talia: And finally, can you please watch this video I posted on YouTube

yesterday? It's Zim's reaction to an opera concert.

Megan: And speaking

of that: why does your shirt have Zim flipping out and "Little Green Wuss" on

it?

Talia: They had a sale on them at Hot Topic!

Megan: Oh, God. Please tell me you didn't-

Talia: I did. Zim has his own merchandise at Hot Topic!

Megan: How many views did that video get?

Talia: About... seventy billion something.

*runs off*

Megan: Hey, don't ditch me!

*chases after*

GIR: What's the "F" word?

LIA: Shut the F%# up GIR, you're annoying

Violet: Wha? NO HE'S F%#ing adorable!

LIA: F%# you!

GIR: OH F%# I GET IT!

Princess: Stop Cursing, this is a "Magical" place!

Lilla: You're only saying that cause 13 year old Dib asked you out!

Princess: Maybe...

Dib: Wait, young me, asked you out?

Princess: The young you, from the universe where Violet, LIA, and MIA don't exist.

Dib: Oh, that makes sense, cause well, I've been dating Violet since I was 14, so...

Princess: I'm 13.

ZIM: Aren't I supposed to sing?

Princess: Sure.

ZIM: Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Only when I stop to think about you  
>I know<br>Only when you stop to think about me  
>Do you know?<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<p>

I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

LIA: *B%&$#-Slaps ZIM*

ZIM: Ouch! That hurts!

LIA: *B%&$#-Slaps ZIM*

Tak: What the?

Princess: ZIM, watch that video!

ZIM: *Watches Video* When the H&%$ did this happen?

Princess: -_-

XxDarkBloodxX

*Voot cruiser crashes through a wall*

Matti: *gets out of the voot* Uhm...sorry bout the wall.. :)

Lei:*also walks out of the voot* Your never driving the voot again!

Matti: Why?

Lei: *waves hand to the wall*

Matti: Well, you know what...Princess! *hands money* There. Now she can fix the wall. Happy?

Lei: Very. Anyways..We got some dares and truths!

Matti: Hi Neak *waves frantically*

Lei: -_- She ate a cookie. Uhm... Mik, I dare you to read everyones minds and say them out loud!

Matti: I dare the Tallests, Zim and Dib to rip off their shirts and dance to Its Raining Men!

Lei: Just make sure they aren't drunk...

*looks at Matti*

Matti: What? I wasn't drunk when they did that! I'm only 14 for gods sake!

Lei: Yeah... what about New Years Eve?

Matti: -_0 Huh?

Lei: Never mind.

Matti: My birthday is in 22 days!

Lei: Good for you.

Matti: Truth for Tak! How does it feel to be married to Neak?

Lei: Dib! Uhm... this might sound weird but...actually, I'm not gonna say it...

Matti: What?

Lei: *whispers what she was gonna say*

Matti: I will say it!

Lei: NO-

Matti: She says you and Violet need to have a kid!

Lei: That sounds so pervy...

Matti: You thought of it.

Lei: Well I don't know if we can vote cause we kinda said a pair of names.

Matti: Awe...

Lei: We already put in our input for the names!

Matti: Awe...

Lei: Well thats all we got Bye!

Matti: BYE!

Princess: Thanks for the cash, but I don't need it *Gives back the Money*

Mik: Read minds, well okay, Violets thinking, Why must I be cursed with infertility?

Violet: Hey that's my business

Mik: Dib's thinking about Violet in a bikini

Dib: O.O

Mik: ZIM's thinking about what to name his little smeets

ZIM: THAT IS TRUE!

Mik: LIA wants a pickle

LIA: Yeah, I'm starving!

Mik: Lilla, is thinking about how if she had a monkey she'd name him Bill

Lilla: Yeah!

Mik: GIR is thinking about the "F" word, MIA is thinking about Tacos, and Melony and Girtrude are both thinking about Pigs

Tallests, ZIM, and Dib: Great but now we have to do that embarassing thing!

Princess: Yeah, it won't be that embarassing!

Guys: Fine!

*It's Raining Men starts playing*

Guys: *Rip off there shirts and dance around like crazy people*

Princess: Ah, what the heck! *Starts Dancing to*

Guys and Princess: It's raining men, halleleujah, it's raining men, Amen!

Mik: *Laughs uncontrollably*

Princess: Next set of dares!

InvaderDek

Dek: *sadly* Hi

Dare: zim eat some meat then jump into a pool.

Dare: The tallest. I don't get why everyone hates you

so eat a 9 course meal in under 30 minuets. Then jump into a pot of meat

Truth: dib what is it like being a big-head?

Dek: bye

ZIM:*Eats meat, then jumps into pool* AAAAHHHAA! IIT BURNS!

Tallests: *Eats Ninecourse meal as fast as anyone possibly could, then jumps into pot of meat* BURNING PAIN OUCH!

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG, STOP SAYING IT IS!

Invader Lily and Zil

Awesome!

Lily: okay i want...purple to sing we found love to red! XD

Nny: um...i feel like stabbibg zim...Get over here i wanna stab you!

Me: Johnny the homicidle mainac!

Nny: XD..wut?

Lily: wutever...zim sing girlfriend...to dibbeh!

Nny: ZaDr fangirl!

Lily: Homicidle Mainac! bye!

Dib: What's ZADR?

Princess: ZIM and Dib Romance

ZIM: Why the heck would I date Dib? He is not my type!

Dib: Ditto.

Purple: Well Now I have to sing. *Starts singing*

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<br>Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<br>Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<br>I because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

ZIM: I have to sing To *Starts Singing*

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<p>

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<p>

She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody?s talking about<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<p>

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<p>

?Cause she's like so whatever  
>And she could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<p>

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<p>

Princess: Next set!

I am me

Holla

Dare: I feel so sorry for Dek. So tak divorce Neak and marry dek

Truth: dib do you like being married

Dare: zim listen to the nyan cat song for 10 hours

Bye bye 

Tak: Okay *Bummed*

*Divorced*

Neak: *Sad* I just want to be happy!

Princess: *Gives Neak a puppy*

Neak: *Happy* I feel better, I'll name her Tak!

Tak: O.O, Well at least I won't be alone *Marries Dek*

Dib: It's good, I like that I'm not alone.

Violet: *Blushes* Awe, you!

ZIM: *Listens to Nyan cat song*

French Guy: Ten hours Later...

ZIM: Well uh, I don't know.

xXEmoGurlXx

Jade: Hey me and Hayden have some darez and crap

Jade: Zim go sing ' World is Black' by Good Charlotte

Hayden: Dib, go deflate your head :P

Jade: I get to torture red for the day!*flame comes from hand* dont mind if he dies *wink*

Hayden: Gaz, who do you love on this show?

Jade: Aha, My fave song, Tak sing ' I'm just Your Problem' by Marceline

Both: Everyone in this building gets a POOL PARTEH! :D

Jade: Ah, I may change all your minds... *puts on scariest f**king face on the galaxies*

Hayden: AHHHHHH! *runs around Dib* Hehe fat head :)

ZIM: *Starts Singing*

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
>You see the same damn thing<br>It's just a different day  
>And no one really knows why this is happening<br>But it's happening

And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
>You get the same dark feeling<br>See the same sad faces  
>No one really cares that this is happening<p>

We come into this world  
>And we are all the same<br>And in that moment there's no one to blame

But the world is black  
>And hearts are cold<br>And there's no hope  
>That's what we're told<br>And we can't go back  
>It won't be the same<br>Forever changed  
>By the things we've seen (seen)<p>

Living in this place  
>It's always been this way<br>There's no one doing nothing  
>So there's nothing changed<br>And I can't live when this world  
>Just keeps dying<br>It's dying  
>People always tell me, this is part of the plan<br>That God's got everybody in his hands  
>But I can only pray that God is listening<br>Is he listening?

But living in this world  
>Growing colder everyday<br>Nothing can stay perfect  
>Now I see<p>

But the world is black  
>And hearts are cold<br>And there's no hope  
>That's what we're told<br>And we can't go back  
>It won't be the same<br>Forever changed  
>By the things we've seen (seen, seen)<p>

We come into this world  
>And we are all the same<br>And in that moment there's no one to blame

But we're living in this world  
>Growing colder everyday<br>Nothing can stay perfect  
>Now I see<p>

The world is black  
>And hearts are cold<br>And there's no hope  
>That's what we're told<br>And we can't go back  
>It won't be the same<br>Forever changed  
>By the things we've seen (seen, seen)<p>

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
>You see the same damn thing it's just a different day<br>And no one really knows why this is happening

Dib: What do you mean by 'Deflate My Head'?

Gaz: Who do I love? *Looks up from gameslave* Princess is kinda hot.

Princess: O.O, WTF GAZ!

Tak: Uh, well I don't know that song

Princess: *Hands Tak Lyric sheet with extended version* Just Sing

Tak: Okay *Starts singing*

_La da da da da,___

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,___

_La da da da da, _

_I'm gonna bury you in my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am i'm not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to youWell, I'm just your problem'__**I'm just your problem**_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I forget what landed me on your black list_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

_So, why do I want to? Why do I want to?_

_I-I-I-I-I-I've done nothing wrong to you,_

_So Why-y-y-y-y-y do you just not like me,_

_What have I ever done to you, _

_That would cause this anger,_

_Why-y-y-y-y-y can't we just make up,_

_Why can't we just get along?_

_Is it cause I'm a Vampire,_

_Why-y-y-y-y-y, can't we just try to be friends,_

_So, why do I bother? Why do I bother?_

_To try-y-y-y-y to be a good friend, to you._

_So please stop being mean,_

_To me._

ZIM: POOL PARTY? I'M ALLERGIC TO WATER!

Princess: Well uh, that's all for this Episode, I'm gonna forget what Gaz said and prepare for my date with young alternate universe Dib.

**Okay, even if you submitted names, you can vote! Just don't vote for the names you submitted, here are the options!**

**1. Zia and Leo, from ROCuevas**

**2. Zel and Lon, from XxDarkBloodxX**

**3. Zeiden and Loraina, from Me**

**So vote, vote, vote, vote, vote, vote, unless you are a pineapple, cause pineapples cannot vote, vote, vote, vote, vote, vote, vote, unless you are a sandwich, cause sandwiches cannot vote! -PPF**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Zeiden and Loraina!

**New Chaptah of da IZ Trufe or Dair, Mon!**

**I finally got around to doing this! So here it is People, Let's try something new! Today I'll have a theme song!**

Princess: Yeah, that's true, we're doing a rewritten version of the All That theme song!

Lilla: I wanna sing it!

Mik: Can I say the part at the beginning?

Princess: Sure, Lilla Sings, Mik says the part at the beginning!

Mik: *Rapping*Fresh out the box  
>Stop, look, and watch<br>Ready yet, get set  
>It's Truth or Dare!<p>

Lilla: *Singing*Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare  
>This is Truth or Dare!<p>

Check it, check it, check it  
>Now this is just an introduction before<br>I blow your mind  
>The show is Truth or Dare and yes we do it all the time<br>So sit your booty on the floor or in a chair  
>Ground or in the air<br>Just don't go no where  
>'cause everything we do<br>It's Truth or Dare!  
>When entertaining you<br>We Truth or Dare!  
>My posse and my crew<br>It's Truth or Dare!  
>So sit still 'cause we're coming right back<p>

Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare  
>This is Truth or Dare!<p>

Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare  
>This is Truth or Dare!<p>

*Audience Claps*

Princess: We have dares People!

Invader Dek says:

Dek: Hi.

Dare: zim jump into a pool full of meat, water, beans and vicious dogs

Truth: dib do you want to have kids

Dare: the tallest marry each other

Dek: bye.

ZIM: ZIIM WILL NOT DO THAT!

Princess: ZIM!

ZIM: *Scared* ZIIM WILL DO THAT! *Jumps into pool of meat, water, beans, and vicious dogs* AAAH IIT BURNS!

Dib: Yeah, if Violet could, but she can't.

Tallests: What? But we're guys, and we aren't gay!

Princess: Well on one hand It tortures Red, but on the other, it tortures Purple, so I guess you don't have to, but Red, you have to marry a cardboard cutout of Purple!

Red: Why must you torture me?

Princess: Cause I Freakin' hate you for no dang apparent reason!

Lilla: Uh-huh.

Mik: C'mon, their superior!

Princess: And so is deviled ham, but you don't see me bowing down to a can of deviled ham!

Lilla: Tallest Red, you are now married to a cardboard cut out, you may now kiss the cardboard.

Red: ~-~

Princess: O-O

Lilla: What kinda face is that

Princess: The 90 pounds of Coffee I drank Finally-Finally-Finally Kicked in! *Laughs Crazy and Hyper like*

Lilla: I thought I told you to lay off on the coffee!

Princess: Your not the boss of me!

An Anonymous User says:

i like u cuz u hate red ok tak sing your love is my drug 2 the awesome invader zim. red say 1 word and i introduce u to mister stabby my sword ps purple ur like red only awesome lastly tak kiss zim

Tak: *Singing to ZIM*

Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<p>

I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>Im staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!<p>

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
>I'm all strung up my heart is fried<p>

I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you are away<p>

So I got a question;  
>Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love, your drug?<br>(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
>Is my love, your drug?<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love (x2)<p>

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
>I like your beard<p>

ZIM: ZIIM DOES NOT HAVE A BEARD!

Tak: *Grabs ZIM by the head and Kisses Him*

LIA: Hey, B**** Stay away from my husband!

Tak: *Scared* O-okay! Heh!

ZIM: ZIM LIKES IT WHEN LIA GET'S TERRITORIAL, ZIM THINKS IT MAKES HER HOT!

xXEmoGurlXx says:

Jade: epic pool partehh! Anyways darezzzzzzz

Jade: Zimmy sing ' I will not bow' by Breaking Benjamen my slave

Hayden: Gir, do the 'Skat Man' dance in a piggy suit. :D

Jade: Princess, do you think Gaz is lez?

Hayden: Violet, sing 'Bad Romance' with Tak and Gaz by Lady Gaga

Jade: Red, go sit on a toilet, and do that 'im sittin on a toilet' song.

Hayden: MIA, teach your kids the "N" word XD

Jade: Tallests, go into the nightmosphere and go kick Marcy's dad

*A vampire with jet black hair, red tanktop, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers floats in*

Marceline: Sup weenies :P anyways, yo Fat head go get my dad and im singing my song to that b***h!

*A 13 yr old boy with a bear hat on,blond hair, a dark blue shirt on, a green backpack, and blue shorts with a orange dog walk in*

Finn: Oh hai i'm Finn, this is Jake.

Jake: Hi. Wheres Marcy? Cause I don-

* Marceline scares the crap outta him *

M: Hahahahaha!

J: :( meanie

*they all leave*

J and H: ...

Oh I think their names shoud be 2! Done

ZIM: *Singing*Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<p>

I don't want to change the world  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<p>

All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<p>

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shove the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

Fall

Watch the end from dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to heaven<p>

All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<p>

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shove the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
>I will shove the world away<p>

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shove the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
>I will shove the world away<p>

Fall

GIR: *In Piggy Suit, doing the Skat Man Dance*

Princess: I don't know, Gaz, are you?

Gaz: H*** NO! Your just hot for a chick

Princess: Thank Glob!

Violet: I have to Sing *Starts singing, with Tak and Gaz as Backup*

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
>And I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<p>

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your psycho  
>Your vertical stick<br>Want you in my room  
>When your baby is sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that bitch crazy<br>Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Imma Freak bitch baby<p>

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux te venger<br>Je veux ton amour  
>Je ne veux pas être amis<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>and all your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Dib: *With heart in his eyes* Whoa, that was hot!

Violet: It was? *Blushes*

Princess: Next Set of Dares!

Invader Lily and Zil say:

Lily: Hello, how is your guy's day today?

Nny: mine is "dreadful"

Lily:*rolls eyes*

Dares: Zim sing hold on by mandy moore...

DareDib sing *to zim* e.t. by katy perry! ^^

Truth: Zim do you like dib?

Truth: dib do you like zim?

Princess: I couldn't find the lyrics to Hold on, so We'll just have to skip to Dib singing E.T.

Dib: But I have to sing it to ZIM

Princess: I know, but It's a dare, you have to do it!

Dib: Ugh, Fine! *Singing*

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial <p>

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<p>

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

ZIM: *Scoffs* Ugh! Stupid Earth-Worm-Baby! I hate you!

Dib: I hate you!

Princess: That was Funny! *Laughs Hyperly*

TearsxOfxBlood

Megan: 3 FTW! I like Zeiden and Loraina!

Talia: I dare Gir's kids to sing this South Park song called "Kyle's Mom's a B****". Just replace "Kyle's Mom" with "Tak" or "Neak's Ex". And at part where Cartman says "Come on! You all know the words!", EVERYBODY has to join in! Except Tak, 'cuz she sucks! And Zim has to say Kyle's parts.

Megan: That wasn't very nice, Talia. And why would she call herself a b**** anyway?

Princess: Well, I read the lyrics, and Well it's a bit insulting, and as much as I hate that Biotch Tak, even I don't think I'd say something that mean.

XxDarkBloodxX

Matti: *coughs* When ya gonna update?

Lei: She should update soon.

Matti: Yea.

Lei: We have dares!

Matti: Idare Zim to drink a redbull!

Lei: I dare Gaz to get married Iggans!

Matti: 0-0 She will murder him.

Lei: Thats the point. I HATE IGGANS!

Matti: Same.

Lei: Well we are done.

Matti: Awe...

Lei: Bye!

Princess: ZIM, Drink the redbull!

ZIM: *Drinks Redbull, wings sprout out of his back* What The F***?

Gaz: Marry Iggans, then Murder him, that seems manageable

Iggans: Wha? NO!

Lilla: Too F***ing bad, your married!

Gaz: *Kills Iggans*

Princess: I think that's all

LIA: *Screams*

Princess: What?

LIA: *Scream* My *Scream* Water *Scream* Broke!

Princess: Somebody! Call an Ambulance, a Garkling just went into labor!

ZIM: LIA, Look at me, just breathe, in then out, in then out!

Princess: WTF ZIM? Since when are you compassionate?

ZIM: This isn't compassion, I'm also Freaking Worried!

French Guy: So many Hours Later...

Dr. Irken: I see a head! It's a Boy!

ZIM: FINALLY ZIIM HAS A SON, THAT WILL RULE BESIDE ZIIM!

Dr. Irken: I see another head!

ZIM: WTF?

Dr. Irken: It's Twins a Boy and a Girl

ZIM: T-twins? *Passes out*

French guy: A passed out Irken later...

ZIM: Huh? What? I'm up!

LIA: You were out, so I had to name them, I named them Zeiden Iric Mitchell and Loraina Isabella Anabelle, is that okay with you?

ZIM: Sure, T-twins! Hahaha! *Almost passes out, but is stopped*

Princess: Wow the slightly disgusting miracle of birth! *Watch Beeps* Oh it's time for my date with young Dib, gotta go!

**Whaddya Think will happen next, should I keep the theme song? Send in dares! Especially if one was for ZIM to eat Loraina's fries, so she can sing the fry song.**

**-PPF**


	11. Chapter 11: Important

**IZ Truth or Dare: Important**

Princess: Hey guys! This is so very important!

Lilla: Yes it is!

Mik: Yeah, me and Lilla will 'die' if you ignore this message!

Princess: It's extremely true!

Mik: We have to stop SOPA/PIPA, if we don't, I won't exist, Lilla won't exist, in a sense, Princess won't exist, and it would be like Zim never met, fell in love with, of married Lia, meaning that their kids, Zeiden and Loraina won't exist!

Lilla: Yeah, Biggest Orange and Blue will never realize their feelings for the Tallests!

Princess: Violet and Dib will have never met, meaning Violet's unborn child will never be born!

Violet: You were supposed to keep that a secret surprise for the next chapter!

Dib: You're pregnant?

Violet: Yes, but if this SOPA/PIPA crap isn't stopped, we will have never met, and our kid will never be born!

Dib: NOOOOOO!

Violet: AND I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU DIB, I LOVE YOU!

Lia: I'll never have Zeiden and Loraina?

Zim: I'll never meet Lia?

Princess: It'll be like the Garkling race never even existed.

Zim: NO ZIIM DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE LIA! ZIIM LOVES LIA!

Princess: Here are the congress people's phone numbers! Help us stop SOPA/PIPA!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 907-456-0233 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 334-244-7017 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 205-759-5047 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 479-725-0400 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 501-324-6336 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-840-1891 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-952-2410 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 510-286-8537 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 415-393-0707 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 303-455-7600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-258-6940 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-549-8463 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6291 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6345 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 407-872-7161 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 305-418-8553 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-763-9090 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-661-0999 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-522-8970 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-541-2542 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-288-1145 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-284-4574 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-334-1776 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-342-7985 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-353-4952 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-886-3506 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-554-0750 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-226-5555 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 913-451-9343 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 502-582-6304 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 361-576-1231 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 225-389-0395 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 337-262-6898 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-3170 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-8519 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 410-962-4510 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-945-0417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-874-0883 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 313-226-6020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 517-203-1760 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 651-221-1016 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 612-727-5220 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-471-7141 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-421-1639 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 601-965-4459 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 406-449-5401 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 910-251-1058 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 336-333-5311 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-258-4648 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-250-4618 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 308-632-6032 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 402-441-4600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-622-7979 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-647-7500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-639-8700 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-645-3030 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6601 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6791 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 775-686-5770 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 702-388-5020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-688-6262 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-486-4430 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 216-522-7272 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-748-5111 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-581-7651 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 503-326-3386 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 570-941-0930 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 610-434-1444 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-943-3100 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-453-5294 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-233-5366 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-250-1417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-276-7282 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-334-9596 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 615-736-5129 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 423-756-2757 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 512-469-6034 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 214-361-3500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-4380 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-5933 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-775-2314 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-771-2221 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-863-2525 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-862-0697 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 206-553-5545 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-332-8896 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-297-4451 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-342-5855 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-347-5372 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-261-6413 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-682-6268

Princess: If you call these numbers! You'll be Fanfiction's hero!

Mik: Call the numbers!

Lilla: Please, I wanna exist!

Zeiden: Daddy? What's going on?

Zim: The bad men want to make you not exist, and we need to save you and Loraina

Lia: And I wanted another child!

Zim: It'll be okay if the nice people reading call the numbers, then you'll still exist, along with our children!

Princess: Please call the numbers!

Mik: You'll spare us heartbreak!

Lilla: Please, I wanna still exist!

Princess: Call the numbers! Call them! Now!


	12. Chapter 12: Finally Back!

**IZ Truth or Dare 12**

**Back from the break! FINALLY! TIME FOR THE ALL NEW! IZ TRUTH OR DARE!**

Mik: *Rapping*Fresh out the box

Stop, look, and watch

Ready yet, get set

It's Truth or Dare!

Lilla: *Singing*Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare

This is Truth or Dare!

Check it, check it, check it

Now this is just an introduction before

I blow your mind

The show is Truth or Dare and yes we do it all the time

So sit your booty on the floor or in a chair

Ground or in the air

Just don't go nowhere

'cause everything we do

It's Truth or Dare!

When entertaining you

We Truth or Dare!

My posse and my crew

it's Truth or Dare!

So sit still 'cause we're coming right back

Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare

this is Truth or Dare!

Oh, oh, oh this is Truth or Dare

this is Truth or Dare!

Princess: Hello people of the universe! We're finally back from hiatus!

Mik: It felt waaaaaaaaaaaay too long since we've last posted….

Lilla: Posting time! WOOOOO!

Princess: These dares are from ROCuevas 

**Well I'm getting excited. Here are the rest of the truths and dares.**

**Truth: Zim, how do you feel about the ZaGr?**

Zim: Me and Dib's scary sister? Nuh-uh, she's not ZIIM's type.****

**Dare: Gir, Do the robot.**

Gir: *is doing the robot* I'm dancin'! WOO!****

**Truth: Lia, how is it being a mother now?**

Lia: It's a bit hard…but I've-

Loraina: Mommy! Zeiden bit me!

Lia: Zeiden! What did I tell you about biting your sister?

Zeiden: Sorry Loraina….****

**Dare: Tallest Red, Jump into a pool of acid.**

Tallest Red: *jumps into the pool of acid* You know, this doesn't hurt as much as I thought it woul-YEEEEOW!****

**Well the names are cute and well yes, keep the song.**

Princess: Okay, now for TearsxOfxBlood's dares!

**Megan: I TOLD you they weren't going to do that, Talia!**

**Talia: Aw.**

**Megan: Anywho, here's something less profane. I'm going to give the author a dare for once: watch the 10-hour Nyan Cat. And everyone else, too.**

Lilla: N-nyan cat? *shivers like a scaredy cat*****

**Talia: I dare Zim's kids to watch a 24-hour marathon of South Park and for Zim and Lia to hear the language they pick up!**

Lia: I SAY NO! My children are too young, plus Zim has already given them the bad habit of talking in the third person

Loraina: *running around* Zeiden! Give LORAINA the cookie!

Zeiden: No! ZEIDEN wants it!****

**Megan: What the Fu- I mean, flip is with you and South Park? Sorry. I just remembered that you have little kids now. That means you have to watch your language, too, Talia. And, since I kinda feel sorry for you for having to put up with Talia's inappropriateness, if you don't want Zeiden and Loraina to watch that show (which BTW is DEFINITELY not something to watch when you have children in the living room), then they instead have to dance to Peanut Butter Jelly Time, along with everyone else! And I want to dress in the banana suit!**

**Talia: I want to be in the suit, Meg!**

**Megan: You can be in the suit NEXT time!**

**Talia: How would you be able to fit your tail and ears in it?**

**Megan: I'll cut a hole in the back and two on top, and then I'll patch them up when you wear it.**

**Talia: Okay! But I'll still be dancing, too!**

French dude: Peanut Butter and Jelly time later…..

Princess: Okay! These dares are from InvaderDek!

**Dek: hi**

**Dare: Tak eat this cookie that let's you do whatever you want**

Tak: *eats the cookie and shoots Princess*

Princess: HEY!****

**Truth: Zim are your kids Irklings or Garkens?**

Zim: Loraina is an Irkling and Zeiden is a Garken ****

**Dare: Gir sing the song scatman**

Gir: I DON'T KNOW THAT SONG! HEEEHAAAHEE!****

**Dek: bye**

Princess: Okay, now these dares are from XXxKatisEpicxXX!

**Kat: Hi! I have darez! YAY!**

**Fate: Yeah... I think they get that. I have dares also! :D**

Princess: We all get that.****

**Kat: Alright, well, Zim I dare you do get locked in a closet with Friday by Rebecca Black is playing over and over and over again for 24 hours straight!**

Zim: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM?

Tak: 'Cause no one likes you.

Zim: LIES!****

**Fate: Do you really hate him that much...?**

**Kat: No, I just like torture! :D**

**Fate: Well... anyway... truth for Tak, on a scale from 1 to 100 (with 100 being you'll like to kill him at this exact moment), how much do you hate Zim?**

Tak: I hate him at 50. ****

**Kat: What kind of truth is that to ask Tak?**

**Fate: Not sure.**

**Kat: Anyway, for a BETTER truth... Zim, how do you feel about each of these pairings: ZADR, ZATR, and ZAGR?**

Zim: Blecch, gross, and horror. Respectively.****

**Fate: Nice one!**

**Kat: OK... well, let's leave before we look like complete idiots just standing here.**

**Fate: Sounds fine to me-wait, can I-**

**Kat: Nope, we're leaving. *ditches***

**Fate: Wait! *follows behind Kat***

Princess: GET IN THE CLOSET ZIMMEH!

Zim: *begrudgingly* FINE. *gets in the closet*

French dude: 24 hours later….

Zim: Friday, Friday, gettin' down on Friday, everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday, I HATE THIS SONG!

Princess: And now some dares from XxDark-Maria-RosexX

***a Spittle runner flies onto a landing pad***

***an Irken with steely Silver eyes hops out of the piloting seat, an Irken with Turquoise eyes follows***

**Xoid: "You did very good Gribb! I think we arrived just in time!"**

**Gribb: "Well, whether I did or not, let's get on with the dares!"**

**Xoid: "DARES: Dib. Have either ZIM or Tak fly you out to space, then jump out and die!"**

Violet: *punches Xoid in the face* How about not mistah 'thinks he can kill my husband!'****

**Gribb:" Purple: State your gender. If you were the opposite, what would you do?"**

Purple:Boy, wear a dress.****

**Xoid: "Red: GO KICK ZIM'S DEMON AND LET HIM EAT YOU!" **

Red: *in the demon's stomach* Just did.****

**Gribb:" Why do you hate Red so much?"**

**Xoid:" Cuz he's a b*stard!"**

**Gribb:" Hey! Zecxo can hear you!"**

**Xoid:" OOPS! SORRY ZECXO!"**

**Zecxo:" IT IS OK, MASTER'S-"**

**Xoid:" OK! That's enough Zecxo!"**

**Zecxo: *salutes***

**Gribb: "TRUTHS!"**

***a random screaming turquois and lavender SIR unit comes flying out of nowhere with a black, green, and turquois SIR unit on its back***

**Xoid:" METROID! How many times do I have to tell you not to scream?"**

**Metroid:" I dunno!"**

**Xoid: *face palm***

**Zecxo:" Was Dib born with such a big head, Gaz, or did he acquire it unnaturally?"**

Gaz: It's always been like that.****

**Metroid:" Gaz, why do you squint so much?"  
><strong>Gaz: YOU DARE QUESTION MY SQUINTING? SO WHAT? Maybe I had glasses but threw them out cause I was being teased! HOW DARE YOU?**  
>Gribb:" Red, why are you so horrible to my cousin ZIM?"<br>**Red: I dunno**  
>Xoid:" Purple, why do you let Red boss you around like a service drone?"<br>**Purple: Not sure…**  
>Zecxo:" ZIM. Do you know that everyone who is smart can see through you're disguise perfectly?"<br>**No they can't! ZIIM'S DISGUIES IS GENIUS!**  
>Metroid:" WHY IS DUH BIG PURPLY GUY SO TALL?"<br>**Purple: WHY ARE YOU STUPID?**  
>Gribb:" Well, that's all we have for now!"<strong>

**Xoid: "BYE EVERYONE EXCEPT RED AND DIB! Cuz they suck eggs!"  
><strong>Violet: *punches Xoid once again* STOP SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT MY HUSBAND!

Gaz: Oh, okay, your hair is flat!

Violet: MY HAIR'S NOT FLAT!**  
>All: "BYE!" *hop in Spittle runner and fly to base*<strong>

**(I will have ZIM's demon up on Deviant Art soon! My account name is Plasmafire77)**

Princess: Okay, now for dares from InvaderCet!

***Girl with sapphire blue eyes, golden, wavy hair and a bright pink dress enters the studio.***

**Cet: Hi! I've got some dares for you guys!**

**Zim: You and Lia have to slow dance to the song We R Who We R by KE$HA  
><strong>Zim: *slow dancing with Lia to 'We R who we R'**  
>Dib: Simply admit your head's big. Then die.<br>**Dib: MY head's not big and I won't die!**  
>Gaz: Go on a date with Keef.<br>**Gaz: No, not that creep**.**

Keef: Why not?**  
>Lia: Give GIR and MIA unicorn disguises.<br>**Lia: *gives the disguises* There you go.**  
>MIA: Teach your kids the chicken dance.<br>**Mia: *teaches children the chicken dance***  
>GIR: Pretend to be a dinosaur.<br>**Gir: ROAR!**  
>Violet: Adopt a child.<br>**Violet: Actually, I'm pregnant.**  
>Tallests: Make out in front of everyone.<br>**Tallests: NO!**  
>Tak: Swim in a pool of Jell-O.<br>**Tak: *comes out of the Jell-O pool covered in Jell-O* That was gross.**  
>Princess: Torment Red however you like. :D<strong>

Princess: *whips Red with a whip* SUFFER HORRID ONE! *stops* Okay, our final dares are from KORRAXMAKO

**Twitch:*walks in***

**Star:*walks in***

**Flame:*crashes voot cruiser into wall* Yo peeps**

**Star/Twitch:*Face palm***

***Boy with black hair, brown eyes, jeans, blood red t-shirt that says Bloaty's Pizza Hog on it, and headphones walks in***

**Night: Hey everyone *doesn't look up from Game Slave*  
><strong>Princess: That's rude.**  
>Flame:*smacks Night*<strong>

**Night:*doesn't look up*Hey can I crash here? I need a place to stay and Flames house isn't big enough.  
><strong>Gaz: YES! YES! YEEEEES!**  
>Flame: he's mah brother *grins stupidly*<strong>

**Night: Yep. Something I will always regret. Oh, and I'll do dare if you want me to.  
><strong>Princess: You better, or you can't stay here.**  
>Flame: Dare time<strong>

**Gaz, go on a date with Night (you guys have tons in common. he probably won't look up from his game much though)  
><strong>Gaz: YEEEEEES!**  
>Zim, Poke the Tallests with electric wands<br>**Zim: NOT MY TALLESTS!**  
>Night: Oh, and here Gaz*hands her Game Slave 4000*Your welcome<br>**Gaz: Thank you!**  
>Star:*Drinks water*<strong>

**Twitch: does it confuse you guys that it doesn't affect her or me that we drink water and were Irken?**

Princess: No. Okay, that's all for now!

**Please send in name suggestions for Violet and Dib's child! -PPF**


End file.
